Wouldn't you Stay?
Wouldn't You Stay? If you really loved me Wouldn't you stay? Blurb Hazelpaw had it all. She was a popular, smart, pretty shecat of WindClan. She had a good heart, but never showed it off. But when she meets Thornpaw, a young, mistreated tom from ShadowClan her kindness is exposed, but not for long. Hazelpaw and Thornpaw run away and have an adventure of a lifetime. Prologue "You know, I've never had a friend before." I said. She gave me a slight smile that lit up my whole world. She was beautiful. Her eyes were full of youth, and her fur smelled of flowers. "I've never had a REAL friend." She told me. "I'm really popular and all but I don't WANT them all to buzz around me. I'm not a queen bee and they're not my servants. I know them all, but none are really close to me." I didn't understand. Who'd not want to be popular? I'd love for everyone to love me like that. "We're so different." I muttered. "You're a shecat, I'm a tom, I'm ShadowClan, you're WindClan. You're popular, I'm..." I stopped myself. She can't know. She'll never know. "I'm not really popular." I finished. "You know, Thornpaw, I'm actually running away from my clan for a while. I need a break. I'll come back in a few moons, saying I was kidnapped by rouges." Hazelpaw laughed. "I'm running away too, but I'm not coming back. ShadowClan doesn't like me so much." She frowned in sadness. "You can come back to WindClan with me. I could say that you saved me from some rouges. You'd be really popular there, for saving the leader's daughter." I smiled. She smiled back. It was like a dream. And I never wanted to wake up. "I saved Hazelpaw! She got kidnapped by rouges, and I, the young rebel, saved her stupid tail!" She laughed and batted at my ear playfully. "Heeeyyyy!" Just then a noise rustled in the bushes. "What was that? The rouge that I saved you from?" I joked. But it was no joke. A mottled gray tabby Tom jumped out and pinned Hazelpaw down. Before I could do anything a tortoiseshell tackled me. "Nope. The rouges that kidnapped you and your princess and killed you later." And then the world went black. Chapter one (POV Hazelpaw) "Hazelpaw! Do you want to hunt with me?" Asked Dustpaw. He was nice, but no. Just no. "Um, no. Anyone but you." I scowled. It came out so mean, what I said. I sighed as he walked away sadly. Dustpaw was hardly the first. I try to politely turn down the toms in hope that one day golden furred, Sunheart would talk to me. He's just a few moons older than me. But why wouldn't he notice me? I padded away to my group of friends. Deerpaw and my sister Lilypaw were talking. I joined them. Our older friend Mousecinder, came up. "You know, I bet that Kestrelpaw is a kittypet. He's too soft and all of the other clans say they don't know him." "I bet he is." I say. Deerpaw looked at me with shock. "He is not a kittypet! He's RiverClan." "He is so!" I retort. "Oh yeah? Ask him. And leave me out of this!" She said. At that moment, Kestrelpaw himself walked up to me. "Hazelpaw, would you like to train with me?" Asked Kestrelpaw. "No way. Are you a kittypet?" I snorted. "No! What made you think that?" "Deerpaw told me to ask you." Kestrelpaw stormed right up to Deepaw. He started yelling at her. I walked away. Who cares about what they talk about? The next day Deerpaw walked up to me. "What did you do?! Now he's angry at me and its all your fault! Apologize to him!" "Um, no! You told me to!" I walked away. "We aren't done with this!" She yelled after me "Hazelpaw, do you want to go hunting with me?" Asked a gold furred cat. My eyes widened. Sunheart! "S-s-sure. Just let me ask my mentor, Emberdash." My mentor said yes and told me to not go too close to ShadowClan territory.